1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to offset-gravure and direct roll printing and coating equipment and particularly to an apparatus and method for supporting material having at least one irregularly shaped surface during printing or coating of the material.
2. Description of Related Technology
Offset-gravure and direct roll coating machines usually include a metal support roller or rollers for bearing and conveying material, such as paper or panels, being printed upon or coated. The support roller is typically an elongate cylinder spaced beneath a printing or coating roller. The support roller rotates in a direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the printing or coating roller with the material to be coated or printed upon sandwiched therebetween. The material is held by friction between the two rollers with the lower support roller providing full support beneath the area of the material that is printed or coated, resulting in an even printing or coating.
When contoured or molded panels are conveyed through a conventional contact printing or coating machine, an unacceptable, non-uniformprinting or coating results because the rigid surface of the support roller does not come in contact with and support the entire lower surface of the material as the printing or coating roller presses against the upper surface of the material. Thus, conventional printing or coating machines are often ineffective for use on contoured panels unless special carrier panels are made to support the lower surface of the contoured panel during printing. This problem has also been solved by spray coating of contoured panels. These alternative printing and coating means require additional equipment, set-up time or both, resulting in additional printing or coating expense.